Never Win
by sabrina39
Summary: Two young kitsunes stumble into the human world, lost. Rescued by our favorite jaganshi, the two form a strong dislike for the other as they argue over the demon neither of them could ever have.
1. kitsune family

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Kitsune Family  
  
Sakura sat up and stretched. The sun was just barely peeking over the home of the Hisoka Kitsune clan. She looked at her twin sister, Kiku. Kiku and Sakura were completely different, they scarcely shared their looks at all. Kiku had long silky black hair that reached the middle of her back, red eyes, and small red fox ears and a red tail that swished constantly. Sakura had short white blond hair that reached her chin, crystal blue eyes, and light blue fox ears and a thick bushy tail.  
  
She got up and went outside of the den. Today, she and Kiku were finally old enough to go on the 'Journey' with their mother and the rest of the selected. The Journey would take them through the portal to the human world, where they would all be left at certain points. Then they would each have to venture through and meet at the revenue point at the designated time. Then, whoever was left would be taken to Maikai again and left miles from home. Whoever came back home within three days would become an official member of the clan. They would be recounted, and the lost ones would be recovered by a rescue team.  
  
"Kiku!" Sakura said, gently shaking her sister. Kiku growled in her sleep. Sakura shook her harder. No offense, but Kiku slept like the dead. She leaned in close to her sister and drew in a deep breath. "KIKU!!!" she screamed in her ear. Kiku woke with a start.  
  
So did everyone else. Their mother gave them a fierce glare. The twins scrambled out of the den and away from the angry pack. Kiku jumped onto a large boulder. She looked at the rising sun. "See that, sister?" she said, pointing. "That is the sign that we should be leaving soon, at vision of the full moon."  
  
"Why do we have to wait till night?" Sakura whined to their mother, who came out of the den bleary eyed. Their mother was the current leader of the clan, and she took great pride in it. Their mother had shoulder length black hair like Kiku, the same red eyes, black fox ears and a long black tail with silver tips that curled around her ankles. She had on her usual black tank top with the v neck, black ankle boots, and frayed blue jean shorts. The scar she had gotten from their enemy, the Watsuki Wolf clan, that ran from her hip to her ankle on her left side stood out in the morning sunlight.  
  
"You already know why, Sakura." her mother said, yawning. Her fangs flashed in the light.  
  
"Go play or something," came the tired voice of Hanna, the twins guardian and their mother's best friend. She came out, running a hand through her short dark blue hair. Hanna had the most hypnotic green eyes they'd ever seen, fuzzy blue fox ears and a long fuzzy blue tail. Today she had on a baggy white T-shirt, a black leather miniskirt, and knee high black boots.  
  
Kiku grinned down at them. "We're far too excited for play,"  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Besides, weren't you two this excited for your journey?"  
  
Their mother and Hanna exchanged glances. "No." they said in unison. Hanna laughed. "They're so naive, aren't they Saiko?"  
  
Their mother gave a half smile. "I must agree, Hanna," she said, folding her arms across her chest. They both chuckled.  
  
"Hey!" Kiku yelled, pointing to them. "That's not nice!" That made her mother and Hanna laugh harder. Kiku put her hands on her hips, and began to say something. She lost her footing on the rock and toppled forward. She landed on top of Sakura. Sakura pushed her sister off, annoyed.  
  
"Watch it!" she snapped. Kiku got up and stuck her tongue out at her twin. Sakura pulled down her lower eyelid and did the same. Kiku lunged for her sister. A hand caught her. She looked up to see one person she had least expected.  
  
"Oh. It's you." she said, her voice declaring her boredom. He dropped her.  
  
"A lot you prove." he said defensivly. The guy was pretty tall, and had short purple hair with sidelocks, blue eyes, and a long purple tail. He didn't have the fox ears like the rest of them. He had normal human ears. He wasn't really a part of their clan, he'd been abandoned and taken in by Hanna. His ears were a handicapp, according to most of the clan. He didn't hear half as well as most of them could.  
  
"Go away, Van." Sakura told him. He shook his head.  
  
"You two are gonna lose it one day, and will you see me around? Noooo, you won't." he replied. Kiku rolled her eyes.  
  
"You can let go now." she told him. He dropped her in surprise.  
  
"Sorry," he said, blushing and grinning madly. Kiku and Sakura stuck their tongues out at him. "Moran!" they teased.  
  
Hanna ruffled the twins hair. She smiled at Van. "Mind takin' them somewhere?" she asked him. He grabbed the twins by their ears and pulled them along. They howled in protest. "I hope it isn't too much trouble!" she called after him.  
  
"Oh it's no problem," he said dismissivly. She turned to go back into the den. Saiko followed. Van rolled his eyes. "I'd rather be burned alive." he muttered. It was always trouble being with the Hirayama twins. That's why everyone was so eager for this particular nights Journey. The twins would be gone, thank heavens. It was like walking with two lit bombs, one in each hand.  
  
Well, I hope you like it! I'll update as soon as I get a reveiw!   
  
Pleeez reveiw! 


	2. journey to ningenkai

I do not own YYH  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Journey to the ningens  
  
The moon rose high in the sky. Only a few more minutes, and the kitsunes would embark on the well known Journey. Van had to chase the twins back to the den- they'd ditched him to get home faster. Sakura and Kiku watched in awe as their mother and Hanna exited the den with a few other kitsunes following. Their mother carried a lit torch high above her head. She gave the torch to Kiku. Kiku stared into the flame, mesmerized. Another was passed to Sakura, and yet another to Van. Saiko looked around to make sure everyone had a lit torch. She held up her own.  
  
An older kitsune bowed to Saiko, and revealed a pile of branches and dried pines. The elder kitsune moved out of range of the flames that would soon blaze fiercely. Saiko ordered complete silence. "Whisper your name unto the flame, pray for your return soon at sight of the full moon!" she yelled, thrusting her torch into the pile of firewood.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Everyone sat in anticipation, waiting for something spectacular to happen. There was a hiss and a sputter from within the firewood, and it suddenly roared to life with bright orange and white flames.  
  
Kiku and Sakura squinted. The bright light hurt their eyes. Hanna knelt down next to them. "Go on," she urged. "Say your names and throw in your flame." She straightened up. "Hanna!" she shouted, throwing in her torch. The one giant fire glowed green for a moment, and the heat intensified. Sakura was amazed. She'd never seen anything so magnificent in her life. She grabbed Kiku's hand.  
  
"Come on," she said to her more reluctant twin. "Sakura!" she shouted, the timidity she'd felt only seconds ago leaving her. Kiku watched as the one fire glowed a soft blue. Kiku's ears twitched at the strength in her weaker sisters voice. It gave her the boost of envy she needed.  
  
"Kiku!" she shouted, willing the flame to grow larger as it landed in the fire. She kept her eyes fixed on the torch. It seemed to fall in slow motion, slower and slower...  
  
Although unknown to Kiku, her spirit energy level burst, sending off a red glow. The torch began to fall at normal speed. Landing in the fire...nothing happened. Saiko raised an eyebrow. She had been positive Kiku had more spirit energy than this. Over the years she'd tested her daughters, pitting them against Van and occasionally a weaker demon. The fire erupted with a black glow. Kiku sat back with a satisfied smirk.   
  
Sakura smiled at her sister. "I knew yours would be the prettiest." Kiku was dumbfounded. She'd just beaten Sakura at energy levels, and she was handing out compliments like invitations! Kiku sometimes wondered if Sakura was going off the deep end, or if she'd just been born far too kind.  
  
The other kitsunes took their turns, and the fire flashed multiple colors. As soon as that was over, they were all instructed to get one item to bring along. Sakura came out with her favorite necklace. Van had given it to her as a birthday gift. It was a pendent carved from the wood of an enchanted tree with an actual cats eye embedded in it. Van had told her that legend had it that the eye could hypnotize people for a short period of time, see into the future, or read people's minds. One of the three. He hadn't been sure which one. Saiko had laughed and told him to stop telling her daughter unnecessary crap. He'd insisted it wasn't crap, that it really was magical, Saiko had laughed in his face, told him to get his head out of the clouds and that it was a piece of junk. Sakura had loved it anyway, and that's what had counted.  
  
Kiku fastened the sword given to her by the twins father around her waist. They really didn't know much about him, not even if he was demon or human. Saiko had claimed in the past that she didn't know who he was. Kiku had overheard her tell Hanna that she had made a foolish mistake in her youth and had fallen in love with the wrong man, because after she had gotten pregnant he had deserted her. "He got up during the twins delivery and just walked out the door!" their mother had stated in a fury. She refused to tell anyone the name of the father.   
  
"Why do you wanna bring that stupid thing?" Kiku asked Sakura.  
  
"I love this stupid thing." Sakura retorted. Kiku rolled her eyes. Sakura was going to bring a completely useless object that would be no help on the Journey.  
  
Saiko marched everyone down to the portal to the human world. Everyone went in one by one. As soon as Kiku and Sakura reached the front of the line, their mother knelt down. "You two are traveling together, correct?" she asked. They nodded. She kissed both their foreheads. "Be sure to meet us all at the entrance to the darkest ally in the town at midnight, three days from now. Be careful, use your heads, and work together." And then she stepped through the portal.  
  
"Ready?" Sakura asked. Kiku nodded. They clasped each others hand and jumped in. They felt the energy swirling in torrents around them. And then they were dumped right back where they had left off.  
  
"This can't be right!" Kiku exclaimed. She heard a laugh behind her. She whirled around.  
  
Van continued to laugh. "Haven't you two ever been to the human world before?" he asked.  
  
"No." said Sakura, confused.  
  
"Well, don't fret my little trouble makers, you're in the human world." he told them. He smiled and turned to walk away. The twins watched him go.  
  
"We are?" Kiku asked. Sakura shrugged. "I guess." she said. They began to head out for the city, where they'd soon find that humans are more dangerous than the stories claim.

Why doesn't anyone review? 


	3. kidnapped kitsune

I do not own YYH  
  
I do own all the Hirayama kitsunes  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kidnapped Kitsune  
  
Kiku parted the bushes as they walked through the unmanageable shrubs. The sight of the city caught her breath. She'd never seen so many lights in one place! And so many smells! She could smell car fumes, burning, and most of all, the wind. The wind had a certain scent to it. It was an unmistakable smell. The wind here was heavy in the air. It filled the twins lungs and minds. The wind carried faint traces of blood and murder, screams for help never answered, and fear. Fear hung around humans like smoke and fire. Fear was the major factor. It is what drove people mad and set others free.  
  
Sakura and Kiku climbed down the arrival hill and into the city. They were sure to cling to the shadows and not be seen. Kiku had pulled on her favorite skin tight black pants, black ankle boots, and green t shirt with a baggy black sweat shirt with a hood over that. She put the hood over her head to hide her ears and tried her best to keep her tail close to her.  
  
Sakura, however, had more trouble. With her light blue kimono and sandals, she didn't blend in half as well as Kiku. There was a rustle behind them. Kiku froze. She put her hand lightly on the hilt of her sword. Sakura put her hands behind her and gave a slight whimper. A giant of a shadow appeared behind them. Kiku unsheathed her sword. It fell to the ground. It was too heavy!  
  
They smelt the man before seeing him. The alcohol reeked on his breath. He was a tall man, maybe six feet tall and burly. He was balding and had a mustache, in his mid thirties. Kiku caught notice he had a black wolf tattooed onto his arm.  
  
"Hey, look what I found!" he said, slurring his words. He picked up Sakura by the back of her kimono.  
  
"Let me go!" she screamed, squirming. Kiku jumped at him, trying to scratch his face with her claws. He swatted her away with a hand. She fell to the ground in a heap. Another man came out of the darkness. He had the same tattoo, a mohawk, and three earrings. He carried a baseball bat.  
  
"Looks like we got a couple of freaks," he said to the burly man. He hit Kiku with the bat. She screamed. He hit her again and again, beating her until she lay unconscious in a pool of her own blood. Sakura screamed.  
  
Another shadow heard the scream. The scream of a young demon. He remembered what that felt like. In a flash he was gone.  
  
"Someone help me!" Sakura screamed. Sakura and Kiku were both thirteen years old and had been told stories of humans, sick minded humans, who would dare to touch her. "I'll kill 'em." Kiku used to brag.  
  
This human was sick minded. He was trying to open the front of her kimono. Sakura screamed. She heard a faint voice.  
  
"Put her down," it commanded. The human turned around.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Not important," the voice spat. "Put her down." The man grinned. "No." he said. The mystery voice shrugged. Sakura heard a sword scratch its sheath. She saw that her savior had a glowing red circle on his head. No, not a circle, an eye. A jagan eye!  
  
"Demon...help..." she whispered. She fell to the ground as the human captor was killed. The demon picked her up. She saw his cold red eyes. "My sister..." she gasped, before fainting in his arms. He saw Kiku, and scooped her up in his arms. 


	4. 3 days pass

I do not own YYH   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Three days pass  
  
Sakura had been dreaming. She'd dreamt that a human had tried to do something terrible to her and a three eyed demon had saved her. Of course, it was just a dream. She'd wake up now and tell Kiku the whole thing. She'd cry how horrible it was, and Van would hug her and tell her everything was fine.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes. She saw a face above her and heard a voice. Then many voices. Her vision cleared, and she saw a boy- no, four boys. One had slicked back black hair, one had messy orange hair, one had long beautiful red hair, and the last had tall spiky black hair. She sat up, terrified.  
  
"Hey! She's awake!" yelled the one with orange hair. He was taller than everyone else, and had a stupid grin on his face. He struck Sakura immediately as an idiot.  
  
"Who are all you people?" she demanded. "Where's Kiku? What did you do with Kiku?"  
  
"Relax," said the boy with the slicked back hair. "You're sister's in the other room."  
  
Sakura gave him a curious look. The four boys in the room were unlike any others she'd ever seen. They weren't demons, that was for sure. Were they humans? She assumed they were, because she'd never seen a human before, besides the men in the ally of course.   
  
"You've been asleep for two days." the redhead informed her. Sakura gasped. Two days had already gone by? One more day, that was all she had before she was trapped here in the human world.   
  
"I have to leave," she muttered. She got up and faced the boy who had told her the location of her sister. "Show me where Kiku is!" she told him. The boy pointed. Sakura looked behind him. She saw the spiky haired guy turn and begin to walk out.  
  
"Follow him." he instructed her. Sakura hurried after him. She saw him enter a room at the end of the hallway on the left.  
  
He turned to face her. "You're sister was in really bad shape by the time I found her."  
  
Sakura rushed in past him. She saw the motionless figure of Kiku lying on a bed, bandaged up. She collapsed at her sisters side. Tears streamed down her face and sobs racked her body. "The demon," she whispered. "What was his name?"  
  
"The demon who brought you here?" he asked. "That...his name is Hiei."  
  
She looked up at him. "Will you thank Hiei for me, then?" He nodded. She smiled at him. He looked away. Sakura wondered what his problem was.  
  
The redhead showed her what would be her room for now. She asked him his name.  
  
"My name is Kurama," he told her. She gave him a small smile and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"I won't cry," she told herself bitterly. "Kiku would never cry. I won't either." But grief had a way of creeping over her heart and settling down. Tears came almost automatically. She threw herself across the bed and cried and cried. She and Kiku would be shamed in the pack forever. Kiku might even die! Then she would lose everything. Kiku was the light in the dark which Sakura was forever trapped in. If the light went out, there would be no hope left. Nothing but darkness and the cold.   
  
The cold would get there. It would slide into her mind and live off the misery that would set in. Fear would constantly hang over her like a dark stormy cloud, and loneliness would be a giant pit in the depths of her heart. The loss would be so much, it would call all these human emotions at once. And worse, she was a demon. Shamed in the eyes of her clan. Sakura cried harder. Shame was already beginning to seep in, and there was no way to rid herself of all that terrible shame.  
  
Hours later Kurama came back in to check on her. He saw that the girl had cried herself to sleep. He didn't blame her. Hiei poked his head in.  
  
"Is she all right?" he asked. Kurama raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you to be concerned." he said.  
  
Hiei's face darkened. "Who asked you?" And then the fire youkai was gone. Kurama laughed to himself. Hiei must have seen himself in the little kitsune and took pity on her. Hiei wasn't as heartless as everyone made him out to be.  
  
This chapter is kinda short, but oh well. Please please review, I really want to know if people like this. 


	5. Saiko's thoughts

I do not own YYH.

Saiko squinted, the human world smog blocking her view. She put a hand over her brow to block out the sun, her red eyes searching.

"Looking for somebody?" asked Hanna, who sat beside Saiko, chipping violet nail polish off her sharp fox claws.

Saiko shook her head. "Nobody," she muttered to her best friend. Hanna looked up, pausing in her chipping. "Nobody my ass," said Hanna, "Who ya lookin' for?"

Saiko looked down at Hanna, her red eyes blazing. She grit her teeth and replied, "I said, no one."

Hanna stood suddenly, springing up. She stretched, then turned to face Saiko. She eyed her friend with curious green eyes, leveling Saiko's angry gaze. Saiko was the first to turn away. "No one," she said softly, a pained look on her face. "No one."

Hanna looked skeptical, but knew when she'd pressed too far. She shrugged, calling Van over. Van walked over, wondering what his adoptive mother wanted.

Saiko looked to Van, seeing Hanna catch him in a headlock. The two struggled, Hanna laughing and Van barking in protest. Van twisted to catch his mother off guard and pinned her arms behind her back. Hanna shrieked playfully, her tail twitching. Her ears flattened, giving in.

Van let go, and his mother caught him off guard and slapped him upside the head. He growled, sending the two into another play-fight.

Saiko smiled, wondering how her own twins were faring.

---------

A/N: OK I know that was short, but...I'm off to update my other fic. Review please and thankies! 


End file.
